New Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Locations: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler3_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker3_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Sagebrush 'n' Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 2" | Synopsis3 = Sagebrush and Cactus are on the trail of the man known as 'Knife Ambush' when they come across one of his victims. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Knife Ambush | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler4_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker4_1 = Matt Curzon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dickie Duck | Synopsis4 = Dickie Duck catches some wanted men. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Dickie Duck Antagonists: * Some Crooks Other Characters: * Farmer Gray | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Castaway Island: "Episode 1" | Synopsis5 = A ship is abandoned in a storm, but the crew forgets about two young deckhands, Dot and Larry. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dot | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Billy the Kid | Synopsis6 = Billy brags that he can beat up the bully. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Billy Antagonists: * Butch O'Brien Other Characters: * Biff * Pudge | Editor7_1 = | Writer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = J. Worthington Blimp: "The Stagecoach, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = Blimp makes a friend while in jail. Later, they steal a stagecoach. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Juniper Jones Other Characters: * Willis * Blimp`s nephew Vehicles: * stagecoach | Editor8_1 = | Writer8_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler8_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker8_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = The Vikings: "Episode 2" | Synopsis8 = Two Vikings marry and have a son, Ivar, who bears the marking of Odin. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sigrid * Supporting Characters: * Kol * Eirik * Ighild Other Characters: * King Harald * Locations: * ** | Editor11_1 = | Writer11_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler11_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker11_1 = Matt Curzon | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | StoryTitle11 = Freddie Bell, He Means Well | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Freddie Bell | Editor12_1 = | Writer12_1 = Thor | Penciler12_1 = Thor | Inker12_1 = Thor | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Wing Walker: "Sons of the Red Cormorant, Part 2" | Synopsis12 = Wing has escaped from the Cormorant's gang only to find himself in a new kind of trouble, as Kolar and his tribesmen close in on him. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Red Cormorant * Nipper * Kolar ** his tribesmen ** Tyee | Editor13_1 = | Writer13_1 = A.D. Kiefer | Penciler13_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker13_1 = Henry Kiefer | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | StoryTitle13 = Just Suppose | Synopsis = (alternative historical scenarios) | Editor14_1 = | Writer14_1 = W.M. Allison | Penciler14_1 = W.M. Allison | Inker14_1 = W.M. Allison | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | StoryTitle14 = Captain Bill of the Rangers: "The Train Robbery, Part 1" | Synopsis14 = While riding a train, two kids are witnesses to a train robbery. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Uncle" Bob Antagonists: * Jim * Mr. Lane Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | Editor15_1 = | Writer15_1 = Walt Kelly | Penciler15_1 = Walt Kelly | Inker15_1 = Walt Kelly | Colourist15_1 = | Letterer15_1 = | StoryTitle15 = Gulliver's Travels: "Lilliput" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Lilliput | Editor16_1 = | Writer16_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler16_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker16_1 = Clem Gretter | Colourist16_1 = | Letterer16_1 = | StoryTitle16 = Ray and Gail : "The Secret Cruise, Part 2" | Synopsis16 = Ray and his sister Gail are sailing on their friend Willie's father's ship. But there seems to be some suspicious goings-on, in the Captain's Quarters. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Captain Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Aunt Millie | Editor17_1 = | Writer17_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler17_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker17_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Colourist17_1 = | Letterer17_1 = | StoryTitle17 = Captain Quick: "Episode Two" | Synopsis17 = On their first encounter with a Spanish man 'o war, Lord Barlow's 2nd-in-command Kendal Quick devises a stratagem that defeats the enemy. Barlow and a prize crew sail the captured warship back to England, while aboard the Bonnie Bess, Quick rises to captaincy. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Lord Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew Antagonists: * Spanish Crew Locations: * Plymouth Harbor, , 1586 * Vessels: * Barlow's "Bonnie Bess", 3-masted privateering warship * Spanish Man O' War | Editor18_1 = | Writer18_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler18_1 = Billy Weston | Inker18_1 = Billy Weston | Colourist18_1 = | Letterer18_1 = | StoryTitle18 = 17-20 On The Black: "Part 2" | Synopsis18 = The "lady in black's" pearls have been stolen by an armed crook. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Frog Morton Other Characters: * Lady in Black * Kim | Editor19_1 = | Writer19_1 = Ellis Edwards | Penciler19_1 = Ellis Edwards | Inker19_1 = Ellis Edwards | Colourist19_1 = | Letterer19_1 = | StoryTitle19 = Chikko Chakko | Synopsis19 = Chikko attempts to catch a fish. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko | Editor20_1 = | Writer20_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler20_1 = Al Stahl | Inker20_1 = Al Stahl | Colourist20_1 = | Letterer20_1 = | StoryTitle20 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis20 = Needles tries to come up with a way to grow hair on his head. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Needles | Editor21_1 = | Writer21_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler21_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker21_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist21_1 = | Letterer21_1 = | StoryTitle21 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed: "The Time Machine, Part 2" | Synopsis21 = Arriving in the year 1835, Weed and Mowcher discover that they weren't the only ones in the time machine. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Mowcher * Fritz Other Characters: * Abigail * Mr. Blumel Items: * | Editor22_1 = | Writer22_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler22_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker22_1 = Tom Cooper | Colourist22_1 = | Letterer22_1 = | StoryTitle22 = Cap'n Spinniker: "The Can-Opener" | Synopsis22 = Spinniker's submarine has latched onto Captain Sternpipe's ship. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe * James Vehicles: * Spinniker's submarine * Sternpipe's ship | Editor23_1 = | Writer23_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler23_1 = Stan Randall | Inker23_1 = Stan Randall | Colourist23_1 = | Letterer23_1 = | StoryTitle23 = Dare-Devil Dunk: "Mr. Gloom" | Synopsis23 = Dunk and his new manager, Drizzle, look for a way to make some money. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Dare-Devil Dunk Other Characters: * Drizzle | Editor24_1 = | Writer24_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler24_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker24_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Colourist24_1 = | Letterer24_1 = | StoryTitle24 = Beany | Synopsis24 = Beany is having a strange day. From being chased by a giant cat, to being punished by a giant Mr. Shultze. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Beany Other Characters: * Beany`s Ma * Mr. Shultze | Writer25_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler25_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker25_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle25 = Peter and Ho-lah-an: "Target Practice" | Synopsis25 = Peter and Ho-lah-an do some target practice with a bow and arrow. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Peter * Ho-lah-an | Editor26_1 = | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist26_1 = | Letterer26_1 = | StoryTitle26 = Federal Men: "The Manning Baby Kidnapping" | Synopsis26 = Steve Carson poses as a rookie cop while gathering used bullets from police shooting ranges at different precincts, for the FBI's laboratory. He's looking for a dirty cop, as part of a larger investigation into a famous baby kidnapping. Steve gets taken hostage by the corrupt cop and his female accomplice, but fights his way free. In the fracas, the bent cop shoots the other kidnapper dead, then is thoroughly beaten down by Carson. The baby is rescued. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** forensic scientist Antagonists: * Officer Walsh * Kate Lane Other Characters: * Baby Manning Locations: * Police Precinct * 891 Dale Avenue | Writer27_1 = Rosemary Volk | Penciler27_1 = Rosemary Volk | Inker27_1 = Rosemary Volk | StoryTitle27 = It's a Dern Lie: "Famous Flea Exterminator's Rope Trick" | Synopsis27 = | Appearing27 = | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * This issue introduces Captain Bill of the Rangers, which will be changed, between and , to Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers. It's by W.M. Allison. * Last issue for Jon L. Blummer (as "John Elby") on Captain Quick, which drops out for one issue, then returns in , with art by Sven Elven. * This issue introduces Castaway Island by Tom Cooper. * This issue introduces Federal Men by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This issue presents a two-page spread of a scene from Gulliver's Travels, illustrated by . This is also the last issue in which this feature appears. * It's a Dern Lie by Rosemary Volk solicits and illustrates fan submissions of short stories. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** A letter from "the Editors" introducing the magazine. ** "Big Linda's Revenge" (text story), by Wallace Kirk ** "The Radio Dialer" (text articles) by Connie Naar ** "It's Magic" (text article) by Andrini the Great ** "The Test of a Man" (text story), by Rosemary Volk ** "Pastime Page" (puzzles) by Emma McKean ** "Live and Learn" (text article) by Joe Archibald ** "Cartoon Corner" (illustrated "how-to" article) ** "The Pixie Puzzle Adventures" (illustrated puzzles) by Matt Curzon ** "Stamps and Coins" (text article) ** "Hobbies" (text article) ** "Worth-While Films to Watch For" (text article) by Josephine Craig ** "The Book Shelf" (text article) by Rosemary Volk | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas